


Treats: For Dogs and Owners Alike

by Mientras_no_me_cuelgen



Series: Man's best friend (and more) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Bestiality, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Filthy smut and fluffy fluff that's it that's the plot, Gags, Knotting, M/M, Other, PWP, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, abandonment play, does this count as BDSM, kinda????, sliiiiiiiiight cockwarming if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mientras_no_me_cuelgen/pseuds/Mientras_no_me_cuelgen
Summary: Victor comes back home to a little surprise.He enjoys it thoroughly.





	Treats: For Dogs and Owners Alike

**Author's Note:**

> I actually know jackshit about bdsm practices so uuhhhh ***hand-waves any possible fuckery I might've overlooked while writing this*** google only went so far my guys much sorry  
>  Again: reality =/= fiction, here be filth, mind the tags  
> hope y'all enjoy ;))

 

Victor has grown used to Yuuri and Makkachin playing together while he's gone, but it still doesn't change the thrill that goes through him when he comes home to the sound of soft, muffled sounds and happy panting.

Smile stretching on his lips, he takes off his scarf and coat (maybe a little hastier than he would've otherwise) and leaves his shoes on the entryway on his way to the living room, along with the bags of groceries.

The panting grows louder, along with the soft clicking noise of claws squidding on the floor, and Victor hums at the sight of his fiancé's hands bound over the couch's edge. The rope tying them together is tied to a weight on the floor, and Victor checks the knot and the color of his fiancé's hands as he walks closer. Satisfied with what he sees, he walks around the couch, and stops as his breath catches.

Yuuri blinks up at him with tear-stained eyes, legs spread open and bound by rope as Makkachin happily pants over him, and moans through the gag in his mouth. His hips twitch and thrust back at Makkachin's every push, cock stiff and leaking even as his stomach is covered with enough cum to make it obvious he's already come before, and the flush on his skin looks almost as fetching as the drool dribbling out of a corner of his mouth.

The vision makes Victor's pants feel suddenly too tight, the fast change of his blood direction slightly dizzying, and Victor lowers his eyelashes as he takes in Yuuri's state.

"What do we have here?" He says, slow, voice deep and seductive in the way he knows makes Yuuri's breath hitch. It works here too, and Victor looks into dark eyes, wide instead of squinting despite the glasses barely hanging on his nose. "You couldn't wait long enough for me to come back home and fill you up, hmm? Had to have a good cock inside you that badly?"

Yuuri moans through the gag, body bobbing with every thrust with how he's half hanging off the couch, and Victor imagines the kind of half-hearted excuses he'd make if he could talk.

Makkachin wanted a treat, I just couldn't help myself, Makkachin was getting hungry and this was all I could think of...

Another day, maybe. Having Yuuri moaning through his gag, defenseless as their dog fucks him dry, is surprisingly hot too. And it was Yuuri's idea...

"What a little cockslut you are," Victor sighs, like he's disappointed instead of painfully hard in his pants, and walks to the other side of the couch, taking in the lewd picture Yuuri and Makkachin make from all angles. "I guess I should let Makkachin bred you until you're full of his cum, hmm? Let him mark you up from the inside out, use you like his little sex toy until he's satisfied. How many times did he fill you up already?"

Yuuri's hands uncurl even as he moans, hips shifting to take even more of Makkachin's cock and legs tensing in their bounds as if trying to wrap around a furry back, and three fingers point up. Victor's dick twitches, painfully hard at the thought of Makkachin making use of every second Victor was away buying groceries, and his exhale comes out shaky with desire.

"Three times? Wow, you must be full to the brim with his puppies now. Looks like Makkachin is going to fuck you until it takes, aren't you Makkachin?" Makkachin barks, mouth open in a happy grin as his hips keep mercilessly thrusting into Yuuri, and Victor smiles. "What a good boy, fucking his needy bitch full of cum. Did he flag for you, baby? Shake his ass like a cock-hungry bitch?"

He coos at Makkachin, petting wiry fur and letting the dog lick his hand as he ignores Yuuri making noises through his gag and blinking away tears and sweat. A surprisingly loud muffled moan makes the dog shift attentions and Victor watches as furry hips twitch for a last time and stop, knot tying Makkachin to his bitch's ass as he swoops down and starts to lick at Yuuri's chest. Yuuri shifts in his bonds, wriggling, and another moan is ripped out of his mouth as Makkachin finds his nipple and starts to lap at it with gusto.

Victor shifts, cock so hard in his pants he feels about to come simply at the image they make, and groans.

"Did he knot you good, my little whore?" He asks, one hand going to undo his pants as he keeps his eyes fixed on the flush on Yuuri's face. Yuuri nods, little noises and muffled moans coming out of his mouth as Makkachin keeps lapping away, and he tenses and shudders as he finally comes, dick spurting cum all over his stomach. "Fuck, Yuuri. You look so hot being fucked open by Makkachin. You love being our dog's cum bucket, don't you? Tied up and left there like a present for Makkachin to fuck to his heart's content. I thought you wanted to wait ready for me to fuck you as a reward for buying food, but that wasn't it at all, was it?"

Yuuri shudders at Victor's chuckle, making a muffled noise as Makkachin finally turns away and leaves Victor with a perfect view of Yuuri's stretched hole and Makkachin's engorged knot. He scratches Makkachin between the ears, drinking in the full sight of Yuuri's wrecked body as he squats down, and hums thoughtfully.

"Once Makkachin is done dumping you full of his cum I'm going to fuck you, whether you like it or not," he says slowly, considering, and watches the shudder at his words with a thrill. "You're already bound and gagged, so I'm just going to kneel down between your legs and shove my cock into your hole and fuck you until I come. You can moan and cry all you want, but I won't stop until I'm done. You're mine."

Victor says it all as casually as he can, watching Yuuri for any sign of discomfort, any of their safe "words" saying that he wants the scene to stop and be unbound, but all that Yuuri does is pant, body slumped in a way that must be getting uncomfortable. Victor drinks him in, eyes lowering half mast as one fingers goes to tap against his lips, and then he pushes up to his legs.

Makkachin ignores him even as he puts one feet on each side of the dog and leans forward, bracing one hand on the couch as the other grabs Yuuri by the chin and forces him to look up.

"I'm going to take you like the whore you are, yes? Open up like this, you're basically begging for a cock inside you and down your throat. Do you want me to fuck you?" Something like understand shines through Yuuri's sex-dazed eyes, and he shakes his head. Victor's grip on his chin tightens. "Well, I'm going to fuck you anyways."

Yuuri's eyes go wide, body trying to ineffectually squirm away, and Victor hums at the choked off noises that aren't quite words, thumb moving up to caress Yuuri's stretched out lips. He tries to hook his thumb behind plush lips, add to the stretch, but the skin is too taut around the gag.

"I'm considering if I should let you keep the gag or pull it off," Victor murmurs, looking into Yuuri's eyes. Makkachin shifts between his legs, apparently ready to pull away, and Victor undoes the buttons of his boxers. Not his choice of underwear, usually, but Yuuri has a few spares and doesn't mind when they get used for these things. "I'd love to hear you beg and scream but hmm, I don't think Makkachin would appreciate the ruckus. Maybe another day."

He taps the gag, pushing the ball a bit further into Yuuri's mouth, and Yuuri makes small noises as the dildo on the other side is pushed further in and down his throat. 

Makkachin finally moves away, almost deflated knot following as he pulls out of Yuuri's hole with a wet sound, and Victor spares another 'good boy, Makkachin' as he watches the cum start to gush out of Yuuri's abused hole. Then he gets on his knees, ignoring his slut's wriggling as he lines himself up and pushes in to the root. Yuuri keens through the gag, long and high pitched, and Victor grunts and pants even as he tries to not come right then. He ignores Makkachin getting up on the couch to lick at his deflating erection and ignores the way Yuuri weakly shakes his head and makes small noises, instead waiting until he doesn't feel painfully close. 

"Fuck, you're so tight despite being opened up and fucked raw by a fat, thick doggy knot," Victor groans. "What a good whore you are, taking my cock so well. Don't worry, your little dick will be full and ready to join the action soon enough. Makkachin and me aren't going to let our cock-sleeve get away scot-free so easily, right Makkachin?"

Makkachin barks, happy at the attention, and sniffs at Yuuri's abdomen. Then he starts to lap at the puddle of cum left on Yuuri's stomach, making him wriggle, and Victor laughs.

"Good boy, Makkachin. Clean up your bitch."

He pulls out until his tip is being hugged by the glorious clench of Yuuri's rim, savoring the feeling, and then thrusts back inside, starting a fast and brutal pace. Yuuri's body bounces on his cock, bound and gagged even as he keeps trying to wiggle away, arms tugging at his bindings and muffled cries almost clear enough to make out. Victor groans, enjoying the way Yuuri clenches around his cock every time he hits his prostrate, and pants as he watches Makkachin lick the last of Yuuri's cum away before starting to lap at his dick, knowing well where his treat comes from. It isn't long until Yuuri's cock is filling up again, even as he keeps shaking and crying, and Victor grins.

"You like this, don't you? Being tag teamed by your fiancé and your dog and used like a filthy toy... or a cheap whore. Is that what you are, a whore?" Yuuri shakes his head, starting again his efforts to squirm away and struggle against his bonds, and Victor grabs him by the hips and pushes him deeper into the couch, his free hand pinning Yuuri's bound wrists against the back of the couch. "Because that's all I see, right now. A filthy whore begging to be bred until you're heavy with cum and puppies."

Yuuri moans through the gag, blinking up at him with a dazed look, and Victor grins.

"Yeah, that's what you like, right? God, I'm going to fill you so full of cum, like the needy slut you are," Victor says, crowding into Yuuri's space until they're chest to chest, thrusting into him even as he whispers into his ear. "Going to give you so many babies, slut. I'm going to breed you so good your little hole will be sloppy and open hours after me and Makkachin are done with you. You're going to feel us for days. Is that what you want, hmm, whore?"

Yuuri shivers against him, nodding weakly as he comes with a moan, and Victor clenches his teeth as the squeeze of Yuuri around his dick is almost enough to make him follow right then. Still, the pleasure mounts, and he ruts into Yuuri for barely a few seconds more until he comes, sinking his cock as deep as he can into his fiancé's hole. 

Breathing heavily, Victor pulls back to look at Yuuri, and caresses his flushed cheek. Makkachin snuffles between them, lapping the cum away and making Yuuri twitch, but Victor notices that the dog doesn't look eager to mount again for the moment.

Instead, Victor carefully pulls the gag off and starts to work on undoing the knot on Yuuri's wrists.

"Does anything hurt?" Victor asks, voice soft, tender. Yuuri shakes his head no, and again when he undoes the ropes around Yuuri's legs and asks the same question.

"Sore," Yuuri winces, slowly stretching out his legs and bending his arms, and Victor gently kisses his hand.

"Want me to pull out?" A head shake. "Want something to drink or eat?" A considering expression, "I bought your favorite milkshakes. The terrible ones." Yuuri makes a face at him, and Victor chuckles. "They're in the entryway, with the rest of the bags."

"Later, then," Yuuri huffs, cuddling against Victor's neck. Victor hums, caressing his fingers over Yuuri's skin. "Want you close."

"Want to move this to the bed, then? We wouldn't need to separate," Victor adds, feeling Yuuri's gaze.

"Your knees?"

"Can take it." A shift. Victor winces. "Probably. This time?"

"The couch is fine," Yuuri huffs, voice both amused and chastising in equal measures, and Victor sheepishly moves them to lie on the couch with minimal knee pain. 

It means dislodging Makkachin from where he's lying, panting happily after a good workout, and the dog scampers off the couch with a huff. They watch him disappear into the kitchen, off to drink and eat some.

"Did you have a good time while I was gone?" Victor asks, voice soft as he moves the hair away from Yuuri's face. Yuuri hums, and Victor tenderly wipes the half-dried tear tracks away. "And after I came back?"

Yuuri gives him a look, like he knows what Victor is trying to ask in a roundabout way, and sighs as he leans into the touch. "Yes, I did very much. You know I'd tell you if I didn't enjoy something."

"Mm mmm, I know, sorry," Victor says, and bites down the little voice that wants to say 'I'm afraid I'll get carried away'.

Yuuri seems to hear it anyways, wrapping his arms tight around him, and Victor clings back as they make the best of lying naked on the couch.

"I love you. You're so good to me, Yuuri," Victor whispers, breathing in the smell of sweat and sex and dog and Yuuri. "My life and love, my gold. You're amazing, Lyubimiy moy. So good, so good to me."

Yuuri melts against him as Victor keeps talking, hands drawing against his skin what he can't say. Makkachin comes back after a while, lying on the matt in front of them and going to nap, and Victor eventually does get up and manages to put some food and liquids into Yuuri.

They go back to the bedroom to rest and cuddle a little longer, hands closed around each other as Yuuri chuckles into his cheap milkshake, and Victor smiles when he sees Makkachin moved to lie on the foot of the bed while they were occupied. Waiting for them to come.

It feels like home.


End file.
